Farewell
by Idrownfishes
Summary: The last Naruto Manga published in Weekly Shonen Jump contained an interesting sentence, from Pein: "while the Shinobi world exists, people won't understand eachother, and there will be war". I made a tale about it. My first story,OneShot. Review, please.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it characters. Thank god, because if I did, it wouldn't be famous, and probably not good. Well, the anime is not good already. But the manga is kind of. Anyway. Let's say it wouldn't be good because if I did, I'd rape Sakura in her sleep.

Farewell

The Wind blew wildly when Konoha woke up. It had carried heavy clouds, which darkened the streets and saddened the citizen's minds. Not that the minds could be sadder. One day before, the corpse of a young Gennin, named Naruto, was buried in a ritual that reminded the burial of a Hokage. It was probably one of the greatest funerals ever, yet, it was simple. Naruto had a short farewell, nothing more than a criminal deserved, yet at least half of the people that lived in Konoha went to witness the burial of the fallen hero. He was a hero because he had fought to be recognized in his village. He had succeeded. However, despite all his efforts, his soul was vanquished, by a single and deep wound that reached his heart, and for now on his fate was to be eaten by the life forms that lied in the earth. The small grave, that even lacked the traditional three words that wished a peaceful eternal sleep, and where Naruto's name could barely be read, was surrounded by flowers, so many of them that the grave itself sounded like a small stone that was randomly thrown on the grass.

The village was supposed to go back to its normal routine. However, when the sun came out of its hiding spot behind the mountains, it was quickly hidden again, this time by the clouds that the strong wind had brought. The sun was so shy and the clouds were so heavy that most souls wouldn't even consider it morning. The huge shade that dominated the landscape was an obvious prediction of another tragedy. At 6 AM that morning, the Police was called to investigate an urgent case that for most people wasn't urgent anymore. The leader of the Hyuugas, Hiashi, had been rescued from the afflictions of the memory with a single and deep cut in his throat. Although the criminal left enough tracks to be discovered ten times, the police quickly stated that the case was impossible to solve. That was comprehensible, because no one actually wanted to know who had killed Hiashi. Everyone knew Naruto, and most of the people in the village liked him, so actually anyone could have commited the crime. For the police, never knowning who was the murderer would be the best thing that could happen to Konoha in those dark days. The murder was bound to happen. Even Hiashi knew he would soon be killed, and had not been out of his bed for two days. He had given up on living, since he had realized the mistake he had made. Although the official version said that Naruto had his last breath while trying to rob the Hyuuga's mansion and was discovered by the guards, almost everyone knew the truth. Three months before, the Hyuuga's eldest daughter, Hinata, had taken up the courage to ask Naruto out. Their friends saw an interesting relationship bloom. But they all tried to hide it from Hinata's father, who would certainly disapprove it. Because of that, Hiashi was totally shocked when he saw the blonde ninja sneak into his daughter's room in order to have his first night of true love. He had heard a discrete noise, and decided to turn his Byakugan on. When he saw what was happening some meters away from his room, he fainted, and he would think it was a nightmare if Naruto didn't come back every two days to repeat the ritual that was ruled by instinct.

After the second time it happened, Hiashi filled himself with an unbearable amount of anger. He was being slowly driven to madness by the unacceptable fact that his daughter was in love with someone he considered a monster. It was thinking about the generations that had been killed, the families that had been destroyed and the Hokage that had been terminated by the beast that slept inside Naruto, that he made a plan. With the efforts of the long forgotten ancestors of the traditional Hyuuga family, he hired elite ninjas from outside the country as protectors of the house that needed no actual protection, and warned the recently hired guards that he was noticing the disappearance of several valuable objects in the house. According to him, a robber was coming frequently, and that posed a serious threat to his family. That night, Naruto was killed as a robber.

However, when the act was consummated and the corpse of the blonde ninja lied on the floor, the madness suddenly disappeared. Only then Hiashi understood what he had done. His daughter's spirit was destroyed; she couldn't sleep or talk. In fact, she was breathing, but not living. Since one of the people that she loved most was dead, and her own father turned into a monster inside her mind, living turned out to be unbearable. She then closed her mind to the suffering duty of existing, and turned, voluntarily, her body into something more than a vegetable, that ate and drank but did not think. Hiashi then understood that instead of killing a monster, he had killed his own daughter, and one of the people that loved her most. When he realized he had destroyed the most important thing he had, he gave up on living. Since he was sure someone would soon kill him, because for him vengeance had more power in the human minds than any other feeling, he did not attempt to do it by himself. When the two individuals came inside the house, using the window as entrance, he did not try to react. He could kill both, but for why? To cause more suffering, to make his pathetic existence last longer? He gladly received the slice on the throat, and the hot blood that went out of his body and soaked his clothes felt like the warm embrace of redemption, at the same time that the vanishing thoughts felt like the disappearance of his sins. His last thought was about a known event when he killed a ninja that tried to kidnap Hinata many years ago. In rage, he killed the ninja, and in rage, the village that sent the ninja ended up killing his brother. Vengeance was that strong. Then he realized he had committed a serious mistake. While vengeance was still taking place, there would never be peace, more lives would be taken, and more suffering would take place. He could have put effort into making a better world. He could have honored his daughter's memory (although she was not exactly dead yet). Suddenly, he regretted letting more vengeance taking place. He regretted letting his life go away. But there was no place for regret in his mind anymore. He did not feel, he did not think, and at last, he was nothing. He was free.

Although the police never tried to find out who was the killer, they soon did. The tracks left in the crime scene were left on purpose, and were actually a desperate call for help. The two individuals did not want to remain unpunished; they needed a punishment in order to ease the brutal weight that they put in their consciences. They thought that what they had done was the most terrible of sins, and wanted the people in the village to find out about that pathetic act of vengeance. Five days after the police stated that the case was impossible to solve, they realized they couldn't live with it anymore, and planned to peacefully leave the world.

With her medical knowledge, one of the two prepared a lethal injection, and applied it on both of them. For them, death was the same thing it was to Hiashi: freedom. They wouldn't be able to live with the fact that they had killed one of the most respected of the warriors in Konoha, because they knew he had regretted what he had done. They knew he didn't react. Yet, both were very close to the dead blonde ninja and his lover, which turned vengeance into an act that was so tempting that despite the visible state of ruined spirit that Hiashi was showing, they killed the harmless man like a child kills an ant. They now regretted it, and if the society wouldn't punish them, they would punish themselves. In this case, death was the only solution.

Three days after Kiba and Sakura were found dead in the hospital, Hinata died from a serious illness she had quickly contracted. The doctors couldn't explain what was killing her. In the obituary, they simply stated that she didn't show any will to live. But the most disturbing news was that the Hokage, Tsunade, was growing incredibly depressed. After all, a close friend and a good apprentice were now dead. Konoha would only fully recover from the terrible events that took place that week ninety one years later, when the last witness of the tragedy left the world.

That's it. My first history, I've done my best. Now do me a favor. Treat me honestly. Flames are accepted. If you think it sucks, just say "it sucks". That way I get better.

I had the idea of writing this history while reading the latest Naruto manga that was published in Shonen Jump, where

**spoilers**

Pein explains that while the Shinobi world existed like this, there would be more suffering. Vengeance led to vengeance, and peace was impossible.

** Spoiler's over.

Anyway, I like one shot histories. If you see a history wrote by me that has chapters, be sure that I published it at once. I don't like to start something that I don't really know how is going to end. Mainly, I don't like to leave things unfinished (like the load of abandoned fanfics there is in this site).

Now, do me a favor: Review. I tried to do something original, and put effort into it. So, please say if it is good or not. If you didn't like this dialogue-less style that describes the situations and the thought but not the scene itself, tell it to me. By the way, a friend of mine that has aready read it found it difficult to understand what "efforts of the long forgotten ancestors of the traditional Hyuuga family" meant. So if you're having the same problem, it's just money. Heritage.

See you.


End file.
